The kisses
by Tania Novikov
Summary: ·OneShot· Es complicado, no sakura? Y es que a tus quince años, no saber besar era algo realmente penoso, y jamás me humillaría delante de la cerda. Pero ahora comprendía que era algo aun mas penoso pedírselo a el · Kakasaku ·


**· The kisses ·**

Author: ** Tania Nóvikov **

_Si de aprendizaje se trata, hay muchas formas de aprender._

_

* * *

  
_

x.

Escuchaba el crujir de las hojas, movidas por el insoportable frió, parecían murmullos de burlas por mi innata estupidez. Estaba parada delante de _su_ puerta. Mis manos sudaban y mi cuerpo temblaba, cualquiera que pasara por allí pensaría que era por el frió de aquel invierno que te calaba hasta los huesos o aquella lluvia intensa que parecía lastimar la piel.

Y es que claro, yo debo ser la única tonta que ah de salir a las calles en plena tormenta. Pero eso era algo que no me importaba, y es que a quien le va a importar algo tan insignificante en una_situación como la mía._

Cuando lo pensé no pareció una idea tan disparatada, el me había enseñado todo lo que sabía, porque así debía ser, ¿no? Y es que a tus quince años, no saber besar era algo realmente penoso, y jamás me humillaría delante de la cerda. Pero ahora comprendía que era algo aun más penoso pedírselo a él.

* * *

**Title:** _The kisses_

**Pairing: **Sakura Haruno/Kakashi Hatake

**Summary: **_-Y dime a que has venido Sakura?- -yo vine por que…por que quiero que…quemeenseñesabesar!-_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, y la idea original fue extraída de un Doujinshi. Sin embargo, esta adaptación _sí_ me pertenece.

**Autor notes: **Es viejo y le cambie un par de cosas. Realmente me sorprendieron las faltas de ortografía, y para ser sincera no me gusta mucho como quedo. Anyway, ustedes dice.

* * *

x.

Y ahí estaba, delante de su casa, nerviosa y temblorosa, preguntándome como diablos haría para pedírselo. Todo por una entupida apuesta.

-_Que te parece "Hola kakashi-sensei, me preguntaba si me podría enseñar a besar"_**-**

-_Realmente eres de gran ayuda-_ pensé con sarcasmo_-mejor no hables-_

-_Siempre trato de ayudarte, ¿y así me lo agradeces?_**-**contesto enfadada.

Nuestra pelea hubiera continuado si no fuera por el chirrido de la entrada al abrirse.

El pánico se apodero de mi, mi estomago se contrajo y mis ojos vieron un desordenado cabello gris aparecer por la puerta. Rece a Kami-sama que no fuera él, que ingenua, quien mas posee ese peinado tan extraño, pero que le quedaba tan mono…tsk, me reprendí mentalmente por pensar así en un momento como ese.

-¿Sakura, que haces ahí afuera?- Y si, era él, y no pude controlar mis nervios, es que se veía tan wau con su malla de Jounin puesta, realzando su hermoso cuerpo y su bello rostro.

-Kakashi-sensei...-Y ahí va de nuevo, mi innata estupidez para estos temas, definitivamente no tengo el carácter de Ino para estas cosas.

-Qué esperas, pasa, vas a resfriarte-dijo preocupado, asiéndose a un lado de la puerta, invitándome a entrar.

Me adentre a su casa. Era la primera vez que estaba allí, siempre había visto solo el exterior y de pasada. Luego me miro con preocupación.

-Sakura, será mejor que te cambies, si sigues con esa ropa mojada te pescaras un feo resfriado. Vamos, ahora te traeré ropa, y luego me cuentas a que has venido-me sonrió con su ojito feliz y desapareció por las escaleras en busca de mi ropa.

Me tome la libertad de inspeccionar mí alrededor. Estaba oscura, tan solo iluminada por un par de velas. Aun en las sobras logre distinguir un sillón, bastante acogedor al parecer.

-_Imagínate acostada en el con Kakashi, apunto de foll_…-

-_Cállate!, mejor no hables mas y vete!-_mi cara se ruborizo, por el comentario de la pervertida mente de mi inner.

-Sakura-Di un respingo, girándome rápidamente sobre mis talones, encontrándome con kakashi-sensei que me miraba confuso.

-Estas colorada, te habrá agarrado fiebre?-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro, colocando sus labios en mi frente, acto que intensifico mi rubor.

-Parece que no, que extraño, ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto.

-Ha…hai-

-Bien-volvió a sonreírme-Aquí te traje un poco de ropa mía, te ira grande, pero por lo menos te tapara-dijo extendiéndome sus brazos con la ropa.

-Arigato-agradecí mientras inclinaba levemente mi cabeza.

-Ve, cámbiate allí, espero que puedas hacerlo aun sin la luz-sonrió mientras me indicaba una puerta a mi derecha, la cual debía ser el baño.

Asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza y me dirigí a la puerta, la cual como suponía resulto ser el baño, no veía mucho pero de todas formas podía cambiarme. Comencé a desvestirme, me quite las botas, la falda, la calza y luego mi camisa roja, me quede quieta, tenía el brasier empapado y si me colocaba la camisa arriba de el se mojaría mucho.

Entonces me lo saque, de todos modos no se notaria, gracias a kami-sama, mis pechos eran firmes, a veces lo agradecía pero en otros realmente lo maldecía.

Y es que a cada rato soportaba los comentarios vergonzosos de Tsunade diciendo lo mucho que nos _parecíamos_, Ino diciendo que estaba desperdiciando totalmente mi figura o a Tenten bromeando con"ojala yo tuviera tu delantera Sakura-chan_"_, claro sin contar algunos comentarios pervertidos de idiotas que no tenían nada más que hacer.

Decidí dejar de lado esos vergonzosos pensamientos, y tanteé la ropa, así descubriendo que kakashi-sensei, solo me había dado una camisa. Kami-sama, ¿qué haría?

_-Bien cálmate Sakura, respira y exhala-_me dije mientras respiraba en un intento de relajarme. Pero no pude evitar preguntarme por que kakashi-sensei solo me dio una camisa.

_-¿Y si kakashi-sensei quiere vernos así?_**-**dijo fantaseando mi inner.

-_No lo creo, el no es así-_bueno a decir verdad, es el único sensei que lee el "icha icha paradise" delante de sus alumnos-_¡__pero que estoy pensando!, el jamás haría algo así, se habrá confundido. Si, de seguro se confundió en la oscuridad-_

Entonces pensé, cuando uno usa mayas en las piletas no se avergüenza por los hombre que se encuentran a tu alrededor y para ser exactos un conjunto de maya es como un conjunto de ropa interior. Así que no le di más vueltas y me coloque la camisa, dejando mi ropa sucia en el canasto que se encontraba en el baño y salí de el.

Encontré a Kakashi-sensei sentado en uno de los sillones con la cabeza gacha. Sintió mi presencia y se enderezo, pero su cara se quedo pasmada, kami que vergüenza, junte mis piernas aun mas y mi cara se enrojeció.

-Sakura-tan neutral como siempre, y luego ladeo la cabeza-Ven siéntate-

-Hai-camine vergonzosamente y me senté arrodillada en el piso, frente suyo.

-Y dime a que has venido Sakura?-pregunto dulcemente mientras me sonreía.

-Bien kakashi-sensei…yo…yo vine porque…porque quiero que…quemeenseñesabesar!-solté de golpe mientras mi cara se ruborizaba totalmente.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos de par en par y se tenso, al parecer si me había entendido.

-Sakura…yo…no creo ser el indicado para este tema-

-Pero si usted es mi sensei, por favor necesito que me enseña, no puedo quedar en ridículo delante de Ino-

-Sakura, entiéndeme no puedo-

Agache mi cabeza, y el silencio se apodero de la sala. Que tonta había sido en ir hasta allí.

-Disculpe sensei, fui una tonta en pedirle esto mejor nos olvida…-no pude continuar hablando por que uno de sus dedos se coloco sobre mis labios callándome. Levanto su cabeza hasta mirarme directamente a los ojos, y vi un brillo en sus ojos.

-Sakura-acerco su rostro-¿Conoces los tres niveles de besos?-negué con mi cabeza.

-Entonces te enseñare, el primero es: 'el beso de Naruto'-beso mi frente dulcemente y yo sonreí. Luego coloco su mano derecha en mi rostro.

-El siguiente nivel es: 'el beso de Sasuke'. Cierra los ojos-obedecí y luego sentí sus labios aun con la máscara sobre los míos, el rubor hizo aparición en mis mejillas. Abrí los ojos lentamente.

-Y después-su mano se dirigió al principio de su máscara, comenzando a bajarla lentamente. Mi estomago se removió, y una sensación de regocijo se formo en mi. Era un hombre realmente hermoso-el nivel más alto-

Tomo mi rostro con sus manos, y sentí su lengua invadir mi boca, mientras con ella recorría mi cavidad bucal con fuerza. Sentí que iba a desmayarme, me incline hacia delante rozando su torso, mis brazos se deslizaron a su cuello y su cabello se colocaba entre mis dedos. Nuestras lenguas se enredaban, buscando sentir más su sabor, uno tan dulce.

Pero ya no había aire. Nuestros labios se separaron y su rostro se alejo. Tenía mis ojos entrecerrados, aun pérdida por aquel exquisito sabor.

-'El beso de Kakashi'. Pero si utilizas este beso sobre alguien más que no sea yo-subió su máscara-tendré que castigarte-y me sonrió.

¡Kami!, como amaba a ese hombre.

x.


End file.
